Toys, Boys, or Both?
by Fenton
Summary: After Gee breaks up with him, Frank gets revenge by attacking Mikey, something Gee won't stand for! With a little help from Ray and the mysterious Bob, Gee exacts his revenge on behalf of Mikey. Frikey, Frerard, Rikey, Berard, Ray/Mikey, Frank/Mikey, Frank/Gerard, Bob/Gerard WARNING: RAPE/SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**The basic sum up should explain all but just in case, here are some warnings for ya! 1. There are very adult themes and gay sex, don't like homosexuality? Don't read! Some of it is non-consensual, also known as rape. Sorry MCR…. If rape upsets you or frightens you or disgusts you do not read this. 2. There will be plenty of cursing as well**

**The relationships are predominantly Frikey/Frerard and maybe some Rikey as well. I also feel obligated to apologize to Frank for making him so evil…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance. I did write this story. Yup. **

**Please review, I love feedback! **

**Gerards POV:**

When I got home, I felt like something was wrong. Mikes still wasn't home, he hadn't been there last night either and he was usually sitting in the living room, watching TV or munching on Milky Ways but he was nowhere to be found. And then I saw the note and my heart stopped.

_Thanks for the toy,_

_He was delicious_

_Unfortunately, I've tired of him_

_This time, you can clean up my shit_

_-F_

I grabbed the note and directions he'd left and sprinted out the door. _Motherfucker. If he had hurt Mikes… SHIT. _And at last, an audible, "Fuck!" burst from my lips as I slammed on the gas. It's a miracle I wasn't pulled over but I think the feds were too nervous to approach me. I had the Misfits blasting from my radio while I muttered an endless string of curses to try and calm the terror rising in my throat, _Mikes. _I constantly ran my hands through my stringy dark hair that had grown long enough to both reach my chin and constantly constrict my vision while falling into my mouth far too often. I tried to grab a smoke from my pocket but my hands shook too much to light it, so I gave up, throwing the lighter on the passenger seat.

A few minutes later, I reached my destination, a crummy old apartment. I went to the door, grabbing the nob, turning it and running straight into the door. Cursing louder, I grabbed the key from my pocket and jammed it in the lock. Once it was unlocked, I kicked the door open with a grunt of frustration. I heard a stifled gasp as I tore through the living room and threw open the bedroom door.

There was Mikey, my innocent baby brother, tied to a bed that had clearly been used just as he had been. He was blindfolded and crying, tear streaks covering his face. He spoke at last, voice cracking in fear and overuse, "Frank?" It barely came out as a whisper, causing my eyes to tear up, "Please let me go, please, Frank, let me go,"

I remembered my own voice and whispered, "Mikes?"

His eyebrows flew up above the blindfold in surprise and he whispered carefully, "Gee?"

I rushed to his side, assuring him as best I could, "I'm here, Mikey, I gotcha." I untied the bindings on his legs, then took off the blindfold to see a sight that almost broke my heart. His eyes were red from crying and he looked confused and scared, his vision was fuzzy without his glasses. I unlocked the handcuffs around his wrists. Instantly, he curled in on himself, at last giving in to his sobs. I seized a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around the shivering figure of my naked brother. He curled into my head as I embraced him, his entire body convulsing with sobs. "Frank." Mikes whispered to me.

"I know, Mikey," I stroked the head of my blanket lump of a brother, tears streaming down my face, "I'm sorry," I swallowed down a sob, "I'm so sorry, Mikes," We stayed like that, each crying for a bit until I asked him, "Do you want to go?" he nodded, his head sticking out of the blanket to reveal a chunk of extreme bedhead. "C'mon, Mikes," I helped him stand up as he threw the blanket over his head like a hood. Despite his height, it still brushed the floor when he stood up. He nodded, sticking a hand out of the blanket to cram his glasses back on his face. Throwing an arm around him, I lead Mikey out of the apartment, not even bothering to close the door behind us. We climbed into the car and I drove us to home at a much calmer pace.

When we arrived at the house, Mikey shuffled inside, throwing himself onto the couch, head smushed into the pillows to hide his tears. I proceeded into the kitchen, making us both some coffee. I brought him a mug, placing it onto the table next to him. I put Dawn of the Dead on, hoping to cheer him up. Sure enough, a head emerged from the pile of blankets, sipping the coffee. He shifted around so his head was on my lap, turned so he could see the TV.

Once the movie had ended, I gently led him to his room, where he threw on sweat pants and curled up under the covers. I stayed there until he fell asleep a few hours later. I stood up and poured myself a cup of coffee. Now that my terror over Mikey's wellbeing was relatively calmed, my rage returned. _How? How could he hurt my baby brother, his friend too! How could he rape Mikey because I broke up with him? Sure, I'd been a dick about it but I didn't rape his brother. _

Of course, he didn't have a brother, but it was the principle of the thing anyway. I sprinted for my room, basement really, but the dark suited me. I scavenged the floor for my phone, throwing piles of smelly laundry over my head then carefully placing my sketches on my desk, which was covered in stacks of vampire and zombie drawings. At last, I found my phone and flipped it open, one message from Mom reminding us to eat dinner. Five from Ray, I was supposed to go to his house but I had been on the hunt for Mikey and my phone had been too thoroughly lost to tell him as much. No messages from Frank.

I went to write him a message and gave up as it all descended to "MOTHERFUCKER, I WILL END YOU!" So, I decided to call him. It was early in the morning at this point, but the motherfucker deserved to die for hurting my brother, let alone to be woken up at this unfortunate hour.

The phone rand as I waited, muttering to myself, "Motherfucker, you fucking better pick up the phone because either way I'm gonna fucking rip your balls off," he picked up at this point, but I didn't bother stopping, "and shove them down your throat-"

Frank cut in, "We're talking about my balls, aren't we?"

I ignored him with ease, "Then I will cut your dick off with a motherfucking hedge trimmer and stick a snake up your fucking asshole and make tarantulas crawl all over you and poison you slowly while I use a sander to rip your ink off and rip out all your piercings." I stopped at this as Frank commented, "That was descriptive, kinda fucking creepy but creative, impressive Gee."

My voice broke as I finally asked the question that had been screamed in my head over and over, "Why? Why, Frankie? How- How could you hurt him?" The tears had returned but my rage remained.

"Him? What about me! How could you hurt me?" Frankie demanded, his voice cold but angry.

"I- I never raped you! I loved you! But- never again, Frankie, not after what you've done,"

"Why would you, I was just your toy, just there for the kinky fun, you used me, Gerard, so I used him. We're even," His voice was cold and harsh, making more tears pour down my face.

"We will never be even! I'm sorry I hurt you Frankie but you should've hurt ME! NOT MIKEY!" I shrieked at him through the phone.

I could almost hear Frank shrugging through the phone, "Too late to change it, Gee. You said the shit you said and I played with a nice new toy. Dunno if I can give him up though," his voice had deepened, changing to one of pure lust and desire, "He was delicious."

As I opened my mouth to curse him out, he hung up. I chucked the phone back onto the pile of nuclear clothing and stalked up the stairs to Mikey's room. His eyes had opened but were glazed over, staring blankly at the wall. I slid next to him, holding his hand. We fell asleep like that, crying but not speaking.

Late in the afternoon, I woke up with Mikey huddled in the fetal position next to me. He rolled over and tensed up, waking up but not opening his eyes.

"Mikes?" I whispered, testing if he wanted to wake up yet.

"Mhmmm?" he snuggled his head further into his pillow, making his bedhead stick up even more, if such a thing were possible.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then clutched my jaw in pain as Mikey shot up, slamming his rock hard head into my haw. As both of us staggered back he yelled, "What the hell?"

I grimaced, "You hit m-"

"Why are you sorry? That-"his eyes closed, trying to forget, then opened and widened once more, "That was Frank so don't you blame yourself! Do you hear me, motherfucker! Cause we are not doing this! YOU ARE NOT FUCKING GUILTY!" he seized my collar in both hands, his eyes crazed.

"Okay, fucking Christ, Mikes, I won't blame myself. I'll blame Frank. And kill that motherfucker!" I retorted with malice.

Mikey let go, eyes relaxing, stoic face returning, "Just don't leave any witnesses, can't have you getting sent to prison," He stood up with a grimace, "I'm gonna go take a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed the POV to third person, Mikey-centric chapter. WARNING: RAPE/NON-CONSENSUAL will begin VERY shortly. Not in this chapter, but soon. Sorry Frankie and Mikey….**

Mikey headed to the bathroom, walking slowly as the pain radiated from his lower half and back. He walked in, closing the door behind him, stripping swiftly. He jumped into the shower and began to drench himself in warm water. He sighed and slowly began to wash his hair. He wasn't usually one for showers but he felt….dirty. And he had cum smeared in his hair and all over and there was a bit of blood thought he couldn't remember from where….

He shuddered, how had this happened? He had been friends with Frankie for so long, he'd loved being with Frank. Sure, Frank had thought Mikey didn't know he was getting fucked by Gerard but he did and he had been happy for him as long as he didn't walk in on them in any… compromising positions. And he hadn't. He knew something was weird with the way Gee and Frankie had been acting last week. Frank hadn't told him but Mikey had a feeling they'd broken up. And then, Frank had done that. Mikey remembered just how confused he'd been at first,

Commence flashback to two days prior, in the evening

"The second Mikey started to wake up, he knew something was wrong. This was not his living room, not even part of his house, the last place he remembered being while drinking a beer. It meant one thing and one thing alone. He'd been drugged. But he was home! He shouldn't have to worry about that. He was… naked. Shit. Completely naked. And tied to a bed. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Waitaminute, what happened to Frank?

As hearing his thoughts, Frank appeared in the doorway of the unknown room Mikey was in. "Frank! Frank, you have to help me-"

But Frank wasn't answering, he was just staring into the distance, causing panic to rise in Mikey's throat, "Motherfucker, untie me now! You have to help me, I don't know what happened." Frank's eyes snapped back into focus on Mikey.

His voice sounded off, his entire attitude was odd as he said, "I could tell you."

Mikey stared at Frank, "Wha-"

Frank leaned in, a frightening smile beginning to form on his face, "I drugged you," he informed Mikey calmly. At this, Mikey froze; his expression one of pure shock and horror. "I brought you to somewhere where no one can find us, where no one can stop me," Frank grinned again at this, his voice deeper than usual.

His voice barely even managing a whisper, Mikey spoke, "Frank?" His eyes were wide, and a feeling of betrayal and fear was beginning to pool in his stomach.

But Frank seemed unconcerned, "I stripped you of all your clothes," Frank smirked at Mikey, staring blatantly at Mikey's naked figure as he moved closer and closer to him.

Mikey tried pointlessly to cover himself but the ropes and handcuffs prevented his movement, "No," he whispered, fighting back tears.

The mattress dipped as Frank sat next to Mikey, who continued to stare at him with wide eyes, "I resisted your naked charm," Frank informed him as he began to lightly stroke Mikey's hip, who shivered at the contact.

"Frank," Mikey begged, a silent beg for this not to be true.

But Frank continued to ignore him, "And now, the drugs have worn off so you've woken up. And guess what, Mikey?" he was still smiling, but not his usual smile. Mikey loved that smile, but this wasn't an actual smile, it was full of malice and cruelty, and it frightened Mikey more than anything else in the world.

He weakly tried to fight it, "You're joking?" Mikey replied, desperately waiting for Frank to cry out, _"Exactly!"_ and untie him, laughing at his expression. But he didn't.

Instead, Frank leaned in and whispered in a deep, throaty voice, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your voice will be hoarse from screaming my name," His face was inches from Mikey's now, and his expression was one of pure lust and domination.

Mikey gulped, trying to fight down the tears, "Frank, this isn't funny."

"It isn't supposed to be," Frank pointed out, then leaned in and brushed Mikey's neck with his teeth, making Mikey gasp and try futilely to pull away from him, "Because I'm serious," Frank informed him as he nibbled on Mikey's ear. Mikey shivered, a blush creeping onto his face and chest, sure he had crushed on Frank for a while but he figured it wouldn't amount to much. In a different situation, this would've been a dream come true. But he was too afraid of Frank to really enjoy himself, because the facts were startling. His best friend had tied him up and was going to… to rape him probably. And no one could stop him. Fuck."

Back to present time

Mikey was crying again, and he stepped out of the shower, hugging a towel to his body. He sank to the floor of the bathroom, once more reduced to sobs by the boy who'd pledged to, "beat the fucking shit out of anyone who makes MikeyWay cry!" And now, MikeyWay was sobbing and, clearly, Frank couldn't care less.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda boring and short, sorry. I'm in the process of writing the next one, it'll be posted in a few minutes….

Gerard's POV

I, quite frankly, have no idea what to do anymore. I'd just walked in on his brother crying, again, which was understandable considering the situation but still heartbreaking. Seriously, MikeyWay crying is the saddest thing that has ever happened. Obviously, I needed to get back at Frank as soon as possible. But first, I had to figure out what to do with Mikey. I was not about to leave him alone but I couldn't stay either. I figured I hadn't talked to Toro in a while anyway so I called him.

ring, ring

"The hell, Gerard?" Toro's voice emerged from the phone at top volume with the loud blare of a guitar in the background. I rolled my eyes, couldn't he say hello?

"What!" I demanded, "I can't call you anymore?"

"Dunno, you're the one who didn't show up at my house and then didn't contact me for two days!" Toro reminded me. Oh right, that.

"Sorry, Toro, it's just…. Damn I don't want to say this over the phone, can you come over?"

"Is everything okay?" For such a big guy he's quite the softie, and I told him as much.

"Just come over, Ray," I told him and he agreed hanging up swiftly. Now, to make the house look presentable. I eyed the stacks of sweaty t-shirts warily and dragged them into my room, shoving them onto the rest of the pile. There was still a load of crap on the floor but this would have to do. I proceeded to make more coffee, because coffee can make any situation better.

A few minutes later, Ray Toro knocked hurriedly on the door. Despite the banging, Mikey didn't even flinch from his fetal position on his bed. He'd been wrapped in the covers all day but I didn't have the heart to drag him out. I did, however, have the power to shove food down his throat, which I did three times a day with a healthy dose of water every once and a while. I threw the door open and found Toro in jeans and a hoodie, I swear, even his hair looked worried. Then again, his hair is the first thing you notice because it's just there. Everywhere, really. It's amazing, and apparently indescribable.

"Gerard!" He gave me a quick hug and seized me by the shoulders, "Is everything okay?"

And that's when I lost it. I'd been friends with Ray for so long, I had come to rely on him as my rock of relative normality and support. I broke into sobs and threw my head on his shoulder. In front of anyone else, it'd be embarrassing but Ray just hugged me and stroked my head and asked what was wrong only after he'd insisted it'd be okay. It took me a while but I told him the whole story, I've never seen Ray so angry or shocked and I hope I never will. His hands were shaking with anger as we sank into the couch. It took him a minute, but then he managed, "Mikey?" his voice was gravely revealing pure rage.

"He's not doing so well," I whispered, shocked by my own honesty and Mikey's fragile state.

Ray just nodded, "So I guess you're going to go rip Frankie a new one," I nodded grimly, "Do you need help?"

I nodded, "Could you watch Mikes?" He looked surprised at this but agreed and checked that I'd be okay taking Frankie on by my own.

I smiled, "Frank may think he's tougher but he hurt my brother, that fucker doesn't stand a chance." Ray grinned at me, and headed towards Mikey's room. I, on the other hand, grabbed my car keys and phone and headed out to hunt Frank down.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to add some Rikey…. Enjoy XD

-Fenton

Third Person POV

Ray found Mikey curled up on his bed, eyes unfocused and staring in the distance. He didn't seem to even recognize that Ray had entered the room. Fighting back tears, Ray sat next to him on the bed, allowing the pitiful little bundle of blankets to huddle closer to his body for warmth. He lay there for a bit, playing with Mikey's hair, whispering, "It's going to be okay, Mikes, I promise," Eventually, he began to hum some songs and quietly sang the Misfits, "Die, Die My Darling," to Mikey, but he still didn't react. Ray was lost as Gerard had felt, unable to understand why anyone would be willing to do this to Mikey.

He glanced down and realized that Mikey must've fallen asleep as he teased his hair, and he had shoved his face into Ray's jeans. He grinned, knowing they'd probably leave weird markings that Mikey would bitch about in the morning. If Ray was honest, he'd say he he'd had a bit of a thing for Mikey. The kid was gorgeous and a tad awkward but still sexy, if that was possible. He loved crappy old horror movies as much as Ray did and shared his passion for music. He used to wear those silly glasses at the bottom of his nose and he loved unicorns more than any person Ray had ever met. Yet, he was deeper into the scene than anyone else, he seemed to know every bouncer and band and he got flirty and giggly when he was drunk, a fact Ray worked very hard not to take advantage of. And now, he was curled up in a pile of blankets. Ray knew he'd been through a lot but the kid looked adorable and he was going to be tenting his pants pretty soon if he didn't control his thoughts. Really, Ray told himself, he just got raped! Now is not the time for a hard-on!"

Thankfully enough, Mikey didn't notice Ray's hard-on. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything. Not even the next morning when Ray dragged his out-of-touch friend into the bathroom and insisted he should shower. Half an hour later, having thrown Mikey's sheets into the wash, he found Mikey standing exactly where he'd left him, staring at the wall.

He sighed, "Mikey, come one dude, you gotta shower, you smell like shit." But Mikey didn't seem to notice. Rolling his eyes and averting his gaze, Ray quickly stripped Mikey and pushed him into the shower. It wasn't until he turned the water on that Mikey sputtered and woke up,

:"What the fu- TORO!" Ray jumped at Mikey's shriek, "Shitfuck, TORO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOWER,"

Ray jumped away as Mikey shut the shower curtain yelling, "Sorry, Jesus Mikes, you were totally out of it!"

"Coffee!" Mikey shouted indignantly, "I needed coffee not a shower!"

Ray left the room with a grumble of, "Actually, you needed both," While Mikey showered, he collected the five billion smelly t-shirts that decorated the Way floor. He stuffed them into the laundry room and quickly went to work. He brewed more coffee and threw on Dawn of the Living Dead. He stopped in Mikey's room to put his clean sheets back on and crack open a window, how did Mikey breathe in here?

Just in case he fell out of it again, he put Mikey's Smashing Pumpkins album on and headed back to the laundry. As he awkwardly folded Mikey's boxer briefs, Ray heard Mikey leave the shower. Cheeks burning, he waited a few minutes before knocking on Mikey's door.

"Come in," Mikey's voice rises above the music, "Of course, you'll ask to come into my room but you'll just hop in the shower with me without any sort of warning!" he muttered sarcastically but he was grinning which relieved Ray.

"Sorry," Ray mumbled as he handed Mikey his coffee, who sipped it gratefully. "So, Gerard headed out to seek justice so I'm your caretaker," Mikey raised his eyebrows at this, "So, I demand that we watch old horror movies and clean this house. It smells like shit," Ray pointed out at Mikey's expression.

"You never minded it before," Mikey pointed out.

"I never had to live in it before," Ray retorted as he placed Mikey's clean laundry in his drawers, which were empty, the majority of the clothes being located on the floor or semi-hung up in the closet. Ray neatly organized most of his closet and gathered all the laundry into one big pile with Mikey's help. They each lugged a towering pile of laundry to the washer, where Ray slowly began to clean it.

Despite everything, Ray couldn't be happier, as he cleaned the Way's clothes, Mikey seated on the dryer, grinning down at Ray. Now, if only Frank hadn't fucked everything up, Ray could've kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAI! This is Fenton, who is terribly sorry that she lost her password and failed to upload for a really long time but even more ashamed at the formatting and grammar state of this chapter. I've fixed it, though I'll check back for more mistakes later. I have no fucking idea why there were no spaces and 's because they were in the original but eh it's fixed now and I shall upload the next chapter tomorrow if not the day after.**

**Sorry!**

Honestly, the original plan to find Frank had seemed pretty simple. Step one, go to his house. Step two; beat the shit out of him. Step three; scream at him for a bit. Step four, well, I hadn't thought that far ahead. It didn't seem really important. What I hadn't expected was that Frank wouldn't be home. And really, why hadn't I thought of that? Why would Frank stay there when he knew I was after him?

It only took a little while of hunting Frank's regular hangouts to find someone who knew where Frank was. I drove up to the apartment, steeling myself with rage to face Frank. I threw open the door to reveal a relatively nice living room but no Frank. As if I was living in a crappy horror movie, the door at the end of the hall had light shining through the cracks. Despite every horror-movie fed instinct, I threw open this door to reveal Frank smiling at me from a large black chair. Seriously, I must be dreaming. This could not be cheesier.

"Hello, Gerard," Frankie seemed to purr because apparently, it could get cheesier.

"What the fuck, Frank? What did you do to Mikey?" I shrieked at him, slowly approaching him, regretting my decision to leave all weaponry at home and in the car. Despite what society suggests, I wanted nothing more than to bash him with a crowbar at that very moment. Of course, I d left it in the car so that would just have to wait.

Frank was unrepentant, telling me, "I took care of him, Gee-baby, I cared for all his needs," he smirked at me, staring at my crotch. I wasn't even hard but apparently it was of great interest to him. I ignored his leer and proceeded to shriek at my brother's rapist.

"Mikey didn't want that! Viagra may do wonders but Mikey wouldn't lie! You've broken him, Frank, he won't stop crying! He loved you like a brother and you raped him!"

Frank shrugged, "Agree to disagree. I've got to go care for his needs. I'll leave you in Bob's capable hands, he can take care of you," He leered at me once more as I went to demand who this Bob person was. Then a large figure came at me from behind and with one hand seized my entire torso and with the other stuffed a rag in my face. I would ve screamed but I was getting kind of tired.

When I woke up, I was tied up and quite terrified. I guess this is how Mikey felt. Except, to my belief, a few things were different. There were handcuffs, yes, but they had pink fucking fuzz on them. Which is just great, who the fuck is this kinky? Plus, I was fairly sure I was wearing women s underwear. Which, technically wasn't a first, but it s a different sensation when you fall asleep with boxer briefs and wake up with red lace panties on. This is one kinky motherfucker and for some reason I didn't think it was Frank. Oh right, he mentioned some guy named Bob. Even better, a random man I'd never met before who was... gorgeous.

Seriously, not fair. I mean, assuming the guy staring at me passively was Bob. I was lying on my stomach, which was a bit of a relief, and he was just resting his head on the headboard, looking into my eyes. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes and a lip ring along with a little facial hair that looked really good on him. What I especially hadn't expected was how purely awkward this was, the lights were dim, but he was insistent on making direct eye contact with me. I wasn't sure if I should say hi or gtfo or something, anything, but I didn't know where to start.

And then he spoke, "Gerard, right?" he stroked my face lightly with a look of slight reverence. I couldn't help but blush as I nodded, hair falling in my face, but my bound hands prevented me from fixing it. He gently pushed my hair to the side, and whispered, "Frankie doesn t seem to like you much though I m not sure why, you look, lovely."

My blush deepened, for a guy who had me tied up he was being remarkably nice. "Thank you," I whispered, almost afraid to shatter the strange atmosphere. Bob smiled at me and lifted my chin, thumb brushing over my bottom lip making me shiver.

"Bob?"

"Yes, baby," he spoke softly, still gazing at me with a stare that was full of love with a delightful side of lust.

"Please let me go?" I hadn't intended it as a question but it came out that way anyway. He shook his head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm kinda in the mood for something a bit more fun," Bob calmly told me making me blush further, I'm sure I looked like a turnip at this point, "But here's the thing; I heard Frankie say he was going after your brother,"

I nodded, expression changing to one of fear,

"And I'd hate for that to happen so..." he twirled my hair in his fingers.

"Aren't you gonna take me?" I asked him, sure I didn't want to be attacked even if he was gorgeous, but I had to go help Mikes right away. Bob shook his head and my stomach dropped, what the hell did he want?

"I don't do non-consensual, Bob informed me calmly as I lay there in panties and fuzzy handcuffs. Seriously.

I pointed this out to him and asked, "Then let me go?"

Bob laughed outright at this and abandoned the bed post. I couldn't see him anymore but the bed sank behind me and I wondered how much he was against non-consensual sex.

"I'm going to wait until you beg me," Bob told me, his breath landing hot and heavy on my ass as he lightly guided me onto my knees, ass flying in the air.

"Not going to happen," I informed him dryly, "You're confused, Bob, because I'm a top. I don't bottom. I never have and I never will, I dominated Frankie, my friend, not the other way around," I maintained a firm tone as best as one can when their panty clad ass is in the air.

"Oh, is that so?" Bob asked slyly as he slowly, very slowly, dragged the panties off my ass. I gasped from the feel of it but nodded in insistence, "You don't want me to do anything?" he used the lightest brush of his fingertips on my dick, which responded instantly to his touch. I gasped once more and moaned slightly as he began to drag his finger across my ass.

"I won't," I tried one more time but then he teasingly went up and down my length one more time and I lost it, gasping and moaning.

"I can t hear you baby," Bob smirked, I couldn't see it but I promise you, he was smirking. He leaned forward and licked over my asshole, once, then again, then over and over until I was whimpering, legitimately whimpering into the sheets. My hips thrusted into the sheets as he licked my hole while he placed ghost touches all over me,

"Please, oh god shitfuckfuckpineaus fuckholymother TOUCH ME NOW," I shoved my ass closer to his face, if possible, and he obliged happily, licking once over my asshole, making me moan even more.

"If you insist, baby," he whispered, damn sexy bastard, licking at my asshole as he stroked my dick, panties pooled around my knees. As he stroked, he slid his tongue slowly into my asshole, my whimpers growing louder the further his tongue entered me. He stroked me fast then suddenly stopped and thrust one lube slicked finger into my ass.

"Ah, Bob, fuck, shit," I mumbled an endless stream of curses as he added another finger and one more the curses pouring out of my mouth never seemed to end, S"hit fuck holy crap oh fuck fuck right there, right there, please!" Bob obliged, thrusting into my sweet spot over and over, finally removing his fingers and lining up his dick.

"Do you want me, baby?" his breath was hot in my ears as I lay there aroused and needy. I nodded desperately but he insisted, "What did you say baby?"

I grunted in frustration and finally cried out, "Please, Bob, please, fuck me, please baby, please!"

Bob smiled and said, "For you, baby," and thrust straight in, gasping at the heat. I gasped slightly from the intrusion but quickly began thrusting back to meet his thrusts. He thrust in and out of me then grabbed my dick and began to stroke me once more, leaning in to whisper, "Close, baby, so close,"

I gasped at these words and came with a loud shout of, "BOB!" Seconds later, he came in my ass, hot liquid filling me to the brim as he pulled out at last. Gently, he flipped me over and suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes flew open in surprise as his tongue explored my mouth, my dick rising to attention once more.

As he removed the handcuffs, Bob smirked at my aroused state, "We'll have to take care of that later, baby, we gotta go get your brother," He left for a second, I remained on the bed in shock, returning with a washcloth he used to ever so carefully clean me of cum. I went to dress myself but couldn't find my briefs. A gentle squeeze on my ass directed my attention to Bob who smirked as he held the panties. Face flaming, I carefully stepped into them as he slowly slid them across my skin, and I became even more aroused. Yet, he pulled my pants up as well and sensually dressed me before grabbing my crotch lightly and promising, "Later."

With that, he grabbed the car keys and motioned for me to follow to his car. Seriously, what is my fucking life? I just had epic sex with a man who met me through my ex-fuck buddy and my brothers rapist. And I've already referred to him as baby, let him fuck me, cried his name as I came, and hoped we could fuck again. Maybe I need more help than I thought. On second thought, maybe he's just that amazing, I thought as he held the fucking car door open for me. Chivalry isn't dead among gay men, how nice to see.

As we were driving to wherever it was Frank was keeping Mikey this time, a fact I was trying not to dwell on for fear of the effect it would have on Mikey this time. And so my thoughts fell to Bob and I thought, This is not the right time, I mean we're driving to save my brother from being raped again, but that was seriously amazing and I really want him to fuck me again. As soon as possible, actually.

To my absolute horror, Bob casually said, "Sure babe, you're delicious," I gaped at my psychic fuck buddy, mouth wide open, "What the fuck?" I demanded of him.  
Bob laughed at me, "You do realize you said that out loud, right?" Oh, well that explains everything and that s embarrassing. But hey, we get to fuck again, there s a bonus.

I blushed but forced myself to ask, "Do you do this a lot?" Bob threw me a confused glance, "Fuck random guys you trap through Frankie?"

Bob laughed again and shook his head.

"Far from it, I told you, I don't do rape. I do kinky. Fun stuff. Nothing to be ashamed of," he reminded me as I was blushing terribly, "I happened to meet Frank and you suddenly showed up and Frank asked for help then just gave you to me and well, I couldn't resist, his thigh rested on my leg, "You're gorgeous baby, and so brave to come save your brother."

My turnip impression was getting even better, I was blushing like crazy and didn't even respond, just nodded and turned the stereo on. We listened to the Smiths during the rest of the drive, and Bob smiled at me as I sang along, joining in occasionally. It was a nice drive, if I could just push out thoughts about what Frankie was doing to Mikey.


	6. Chapter 6

~An hour earlier~

Frank appeared completely relaxed as he walked up to the Way home. He knocked on the door politely, he didn't see any sight of Mikey, but he knew this was where Gerard had left him. Where else would he go? He waited for a minute, then pulled out the key he'd taken from Gerard's pocket and threw the door open shouting, "Mikey darling, where are you?"

A towering Ray Toro appeared, jaw set and eyes locked on Frank's, "He's not here."

Frank pouted, "Not here? But I wanna play with my toy," he sighed as Ray's fury grew, "Oh well, you'll have to do,"

He smiled at Ray who rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Frankie, but no. I'm not going with you, no one is. What you did to Mik-." He took a deep breath, "I'll never let you hurt him again, never."

Frank smirked, "I think you'll find that I will be playing with a new toy today. You see, Toro," he lifted a sharp knife in his right hand and grinned up at Ray, "Either you tell me where Mikey is or I kill you or I ..." Frank's eyes raked over Ray's body, "Play with you," If possible, his smirk was even more smug than before.

Ray's eyes widened at the sight of the knife, his thoughts flying to Mikey, safely hidden in a bedroom closet, and he knew what he would have to do. It was the man he loved, he had to protect Mikey, he loved him. "I won't let you have Mikey, he's not here anyways," Ray lied blatantly but with enough prowess or audacity that Frank shrugged.

"What a shame. C'mon Toro, we're going back to my place."

As the car fucking finally pulled up to our house, I jumped out and sprinted for the door. Bob followed behind me, acting as a passive contrast to my shrieks of, "MIKEY?" The door was already open, so I simply kicked the door out of my way and sprinted through the house. "MIKEY?" I yelled and finally

"Gee?" a wavering voice came from my bedroom.

"MIKEY!" I ran into the room, "You're okay!" I said, though I still couldn't find the little fucker. The closet door opened, and Mikey crawled out, tears in his eyes. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

"He took Ray! Gee we have to get Ray back! He... he had a knife... I was... Ray... we have to save him," Mikey exclaimed, grabbing me by the wrists, eyes widened in desperation.

"We will, Mikes, I promise," I tried to assure my little brother as best I could. Suddenly, his eyebrows went flying up and he turned his piercing gaze from my face to Bob's. Oh, right, Bob. "Er, Mikes, this is Bob. Bob this is-"

Bob nodded casually, "Mikey, I heard you,"

I blushed slightly and my brother smirked at me before pulling himself to his feet, "So, Ray?" Bob nodded and lead the way to the car.

I clambered into the back with Mikey, hoping to reassure him with my presence. We sat in the car in silence for a minute until Bob finally said, "Gee-baby, where are we going?"

I employed my perfected turnip impression due to the face Mikey made at me, "Uhm, Frank's house. I don't suppose-"

"I know where he lives," Bob started the car up and made a sharp left, eyes focused on the road as he explained, "I'd met Frank at a couple of shows, he seemed like a pretty normal scene kid. M'sorry he turned out to be so awful," Mikey nodded in thanks, or acknowledgement, I wasn't particularly sure. Usually, I could interpret his eyebrow talk perfectly but I was avoiding making eye contact with him due to the that I would know how to explain the Bob-situation but, ugh, whatever, focus on helping ray!


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully, Gerard was saved from trying to explain the Bob situation since they arrived at Frank's house. Mikey fumbled with the car door in his desperate need to set Ray free. The three sprinted to the door, having helped Mikey with the "goddamn car door," Bob yelled, "Stand back!" which wasn't really necessary but nonetheless Gerard was practically tenting his pants. Bob kicked at the door, which was apparently dead bolted because he practically bounced back off of it.

Mikey employed his poker face but a giggle escaped Gerard's mouth causing Bob to stare at him with such a force that, yeah, he was definitely tenting his pants now and blushing. So now Mikey was laughing at him.

"Ray," Bob calmly reminded Mikey, who frowned instantly until his eyes lit up and he ever so casually hopped through the window on the porch.

"MIKEY!" Gerard shrieked, what if it was a trap? What if Frankie was waiting for him in there? Fuck. FUCK. And then there was the slide of a bar and dead bolt, and Mikey opened the door, "Welcome to Frank's humble abode."

"Mikes, stay here," Gerard pleaded, grabbing Mikey by the wrists, who moved as if to protest but Bob grabbed him by the shoulders and placed Mikey in front of the door, "Stand guard," he grunted before heading for the bedroom, pausing, turning on his heel, and handing Mikey a switch blade.

He nodded in satisfaction and turned around, hurrying to the bedroom with Gerard hot on his heels. Bob kicked the bedroom door open, without bouncing off this time, revealing Frank and Ray.

Gerard had never been so glad to see Ray in his boxers, presuming this meant Frank hadn't gotten far with him. Frank's eyes were wide and his damnably perfect eyebrows flew up at the sight of Gerard and Bob. He made a pouty face, "Boooooob, you were supposed to stop him, not help him!"

Bob didn't even bother to respond, he simply punched Frank in the gut, causing him to double over. "Asshole," he muttered as Gerard ran to Ray's side, untying his arms so they could use Rays' bonds to tie Frank up and lock him in his closet.

"Ray?" Gerard inquired softly, turning to ungag and un-blindfold Ray, who had tear streaks and mother fucking liberty spikes.

Tears still streaming down his face, clad only in boxers, Ray muttered, "My hair..." voice breaking slightly.

Relief poured through Gerard, making him break down into a cackle, "Mikey he's okay, ohmigod Mikey you have to see this!"

Mikey came sprinting into the room, throwing the switch blade to the floor at the sight of Ray, "Oh, Ray," he cried out, "Baby are you okay?" Ray nodded, throwing his arms around Mikey's neck, pulling him down to straddle Ray's thighs, "Oh baby, you're hair!" Mikey murmured, trying to fight a smile.

Ray just grinned up at him and said, "I look pretty badass, huh?" They both laughed together, eyes teary, until Mikey pulled Ray up into a kiss.

Gerard squeaked and covered his eyes, waiting for them to stop kissing until his ears turned red at the sound of moaning, he was right fucking there!

Bob smirked, murmuring, "Jealous babe?" he grabbed Gerard by his hips, pushing him out the door and kicking it closed behind him, proceeding to pin Gerard's wrists above his head.

"Look at my pretty little baby," Bob drawled in his bedroom voice, licking and nuzzling Gerard's neck, who whined, "Already hard for me?"

Gerard tried to hump Bob, who dodged Gerard's hips in favor o licking his neck, "You gotta ask first, baby."

"Please," Gerard begged, "Please Bob- AH!" he cried out, moaning as Bob slowly grinded his hips into Gerards.

Bob snuck his leg between Gerard's and nodded towards his thigh saying, "Go ahead," with a look of pure sex at Gerard.

Gerard moaned louder and began humping Bob's leg desperately, looking like the epitome of debauchery; shirt ridden up as Bob twisted his nipples, mouth open and shiny from spit, desperately dragging his prominent erection across Bob's leg, wrists pinned to the wall.

"Bob," Gerard gasped as he jizzed his pants, hips stuttering, pupils blown in lust.

Bob smirked, "Not now, babe, we have to deal with Frankie first,"

Oh, shit, Frank how the fuck had Gerard forgotten about the little bastard? Oh, right, Bob, he was busy creaming his pants.

"Uhm, are they...?" Gerard looked quite hesitant to return where Ray and Mikey were probably engaging in activities that an older brother really did not want to know about.

Bob shrugged, "Mikey's not moaning anymore, I figure they're done-"

The door flew open to reveal a disheveled Mikey, "So, Frankie?" he asked shortly. Gerard raised his eyebrows at his brother, who retorted, "Like you have any right to judge," gesturing to Gerard's jizz soaked pants. Eh, fair point.

Bob walked past, quite shameless, snorted at Ray's hair and threw the closet door open. Frank glared at him, still tied up and gagged. Bob casually threw him into the chair he had strapped Ray to, ripping the gag off and demanding, "The fuck is wrong with you? No means no, fucker."

Frank just glared at Gerard, completely ignoring Bob and his two other victims.

"It's your fault you mother fucking bastard y-"

Bob slapped Frank across the face, seizing his collar and growling, "Don't you dare talk to him like that, you're the bastard here."

But Frank wasn't done, "You led me on, you told me you loved me but you never did, I was just another fuck-"

"YES I DID!" Gerard shrieked, startling the group as he sank to the ground, sobbing.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Frank hollered back, fighting his bonds in a useless attempt to break free.

Gerard was shaking with sobs, causing Mikey to fall to his side while Ray and Bob kept a cautious eye on Frank.

"You know what, FINE FRANKIE I NEVER LOVED YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY? WILL THAT MAKE YOU LEAVE US ALONE? I DON'T LOVE YOU FRANK, OKAY? I DON'T, DIDN'T, AND I NEVER WILL !" Gerard screamed, collapsing into Mikey's arms.

With that, they checked Frank's bonds then called the police. They waited in the living room; Ray sat on the floor, his head between Mikey's knees who was slowly and carefully combing out the liberty spikes. Gerard sat next to Mikey, ready to support him as he recounted Frank's attack to the police while Bob stood watch at the door to Frank's bedroom and temporary prison cell.

Very long story short, Mikey pressed charges of rape on Frank while Ray filed charges of attempted rape and sexual assault against Frank. Bob and Gerard made the executive decision not to mention hteir part, since Gerard really didn't want to have to explain to the police just how much he really wanted to have kinky sex with Bob.

Mikey looked a bit nervous about the whole encounter after Gerard told him about it (mostly because there were gaping plot holes that contained Gerard being kinky with Bob, which he felt Mikey did not need to know) but was reassured when Bob himself said Gerard could file a report on him; it was all consensual, he explained, and if it wasn't, he deserved retribution.

"Though," Bob smirked as he leered at Gerard, "I should add that your brother is a kinky fucker." causing Gerard to blush terribly.

Mikey's face remained passive but he raised one eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I figured."

He casually walked away while Gerard squeaked, "Wait, what? Whaddya mean by that? MIKEY! MI-mph!" His cries were stopped by Bob shoving his tongue down Gerard's throat, which Gerard could totally get used to.

GERARD'S POV I'm sorry I'm too lazy to match it up to the third person shit I had going, and it's still good to me so meh and enjoy

I was sleeping quite nicely, thank you very much, I was comfortable and happy and then I woke up quite suddenly. Apparently, when I told Bob I wanted to fuck again I didn't say "but-not-when-there-are-people-in-the-room-over-especially-those-I'm-related-to-or-when-I'm-resting." I mean, boundaries are important, right? Though it was a bit hard to complain about being woken up when he woke me with a valid observation, which failed to acknowledge the fact that I was once more in fuzzy handcuffs. "So, you sleep naked?" the voice came from above and I was a bit groggy but I knew instantly it was Bob and things were about to get interesting. I wiggled a bit, testing my restraints, just a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a lack of clothing. Eh, the usual.

That didn't stop me from retorting, "Pervert! How'd you even get in my house? Shit, did you climb in the window or something?" I looked around my basement room, no open windows were visible, I often forgot I had any since I had black curtains to prevent dreaded sunshine from waking me.

Bob appeared in my vision, beaming down at me with a look of desire and pride, "Mikey," was all he said, but I was still impressed he'd gotten my brother to trust him so quickly, considering how Bob and I had met.

"Traitor!" I cried in the direction of the stairs but Bob just chuckled at me.

"I don't think he's listening, babe, he wanted some," he paused with a wicked look on his face, "quality time with Ray, so he figured I could keep you … preoccupied," his eyebrow lifted with the last word, a wicked grin spreading on his face, with a look that just screamed SEX. So, of course, I decided to try my turnip impression again. I blushed once more, I don't know how I can feel so exposed just by his eyes when he can't actually see, you know, my junk.

He was still smirking at me when he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and leaned towards me. I gasped, "Bob?" as he tied it over my eyes, careful not to entrap my bed hair in the knot.

"Mmmm?" was the only response I got then the pressure on the bed left and I was alone.

"BOB?" I cried out, alarmed, this was one position I did not want to be found in, one of many really.

"Yes?" came a teasing but gentle voice, the prat was there the whole time. "I thought you left me," I confessed to him, blushing further at how fucking needy I sounded.

Bob held my face in his hands then maneuvered behind me, holding my ass with a certain aura of reverence as he said, "I could never leave this ass," I hereby submit that I was blushing more than a turnip. This man will be the death of me. I will die in panties and handcuffs, pronounced dead via sexual overload. "I could just lay here all day, staring at it, stroking it," he continued, nuzzling his face in my ass, making me gasp once more.

"Bob!" He had barely touched me but already my dick stood at full attention.

"That's me," Bob chuckled at me, leaning in to lick my asshole, then sliding his tongue into my ass. Bob hummed, making me shiver violently, moaning as Bob's tongue penetrated my ass.

"More, Bob, please, more!" Gerard begged, thrusting back onto Bob's tongue.

"More?" Bob teased from behind me, leaving me empty and desperate, "More of what?"

What on earth did he mean more of what? "Please Bob, I want- ah!" there was something sliding into my ass but it wasn't Bob, it was cold and tough feeling, not warm like his dick. "Ah, Bob, what ah!" he began to thrust into me with it and I couldn't speak anymore, it felt too amazing but it wasn't what I wanted, so I suppose that's what he meant- but ah, none of that matters now, I need...

"Bob!" I cried, "I want you, please, ple-ah- please Bob, I want you," I begged him.

"What part of me, huh?" Bob teased, sliding what I assumed to be a dildo out of my ass, leaving me emptier than before.

"All of you," I told him quickly, I mean if I thought about it deeply, and I intended to discuss it deeply until Bob reminded me that we were in the middle of foreplay by trailing his finger across my dick.

"All of me?" I could hear the smirk in Bob's voice, "I dunno that all of me could really fit in your tiny, pretty, little hole baby,"

I blushed deeply, "That's not what I meant, I-"

"In this moment, my poetic little darling, what of me do you want? Do you want my fist up your ass?" Bob was chuckling slightly but his intention was clear to me, I abandoned all pretense at intelligent thought and confessed my first thought,

"Another time, oh god, please, some day, please but not now, now, I want your-" I trailed off, blushing furiously while my cock hardened at the thought of Bob fisting me.

"My what?" Bob teased, still trailing his fingers up and down my dick.

"Your, your dick, please Bob, please, I feel so empty, I want your dick inside me, please, fuck me!" I cried out, I still have to work on the whole shameless thing.

"If you insist," Bob teased but I simply nodded, dick filling out fully as Bob thrust into my ass, rolling his hips as he thrust in and out.

"Agh, Bob, I- AH!" My thoughts were trailing off as Bob thrusts hit my prostate, sending shots of lightning up my spine. Over and over he rammed into my ass, whispering praises into my ear.

"Mmmm, Gerard" Bob gasped out, biting into my shoulder as he came into my ass, hot cum filling me to the brim.

Bob pulled out, making me whine, he had left me empty and hard as a fucking rock, that wasn't like him.

"Please, touch me, oh god, please Bob," I whined thrashing against my restraints in an effort to touch my dick that was aching for attention.

Bob flipped me over with ease, smirking down at my desperate form.

"Touch you?" Bob asked, faking confusion, how fucking hard is it to grab my dick? REALLY!

"YES!" I shrieked, my dick was so hard it was down right painful.

"Well, how about this, I'll leave this-" he lightly grasped my dick, making me gasp, "here and you'll take are of yourself,"

I whimpered, and began to thrust my hips up into Bob's hand as he whispered filthy words into my ear, licking at it while he teased, "Look at you, my little cockslut, so hungry for it, so desperate to be touched, my little attention-whore but you're all mine and no one else can have you,"

With that and a shout of his name, I came into Bob's hand, adding my cum to the mess that was my bed sheets. Eh, it was worth it.

P.S. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be one more to follow it, then that should be it. Plus, I've decided to write the whole story to anything else I post prior to posting it, to reduce the chances of having another ridiculous cliff hanger like this one. So, new stuff on the way! With D/S themes and puppy play so yaaay! Plus, I wrote the next chapter in class, during which a photographer came in to take pictures of the students "at work", they all thought I was taking notes... Mwahhahahaha, I was taking sexy notes mhmmmm

-Fenton

Also thanks to Fanfiction for having a spell check whereas my typewriter did not, things would have been a bit confusing with my spectacular spelling skills as well as typing abilities


End file.
